Bleach Prompts
by Kira michi
Summary: Short or long stories of Bleach. Enjoy.
1. IchiRuki

**A/N** Thank you for reading.

A hoy hoy. Another prompt. eve

 **Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

 **Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

When Ichigo walked into his room and saw Rukia sitting on his bed with tears in her eyes and was sniffling quietly to herself he instantly became concerned. Furrowing his brows, he walked over and sat beside her, seeing Rukia stiffen and turn to stare at him when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

It didn't take much to pull her to him and wrap his arms around.

"What happened?" Ichigo rested his chin on top her head.

Lots of questions rose to his head. Was it the Soul Society? Byakuya? Was Renji bringing his friends over? The last time he did that they all ended up sleeping at his house so his dad hosted a 'sleepover'. Bought snacks and everything and set up blankets and pillows in the living room. Ikkaku and Yumichika wouldn't stop teasing him when they had all been settled in the room with some cheesy horror movie playing. He remembered Renji and Rukia huddled up together and staring at the horror movie with wide eyes of terror.

He strained his ears when she whimpered something, not quite catching what she had said. "What?"

"I..." Rukia looked up, cheeks flushed from crying and eyes red and filled with tears. Ichigo tightened his hold. "I... I dropped my cookie."

...

...

Wut.

Rukia pointed to said cookie on the floor and stared up at Ichigo with large, tear-filled eyes. "I dropped it... and it's the last one...!"

Don't do it, he told himself.

Ichigo's lips trembled, along with his shoulders. He tried holding them in, because he knew what would happen if he started laughing out loud. But Rukia could feel him start to shake with suppressed laughter, which caused her to start scowling. She glared up at him, and that's what set him off.

He started guffawing, leaning back and laughing so hard his ribs started to hurt.

He didn't even mind when she started kicking him.

* * *

 **I wouldn't mind taking prompts and suggestions on what to write... As long as it gets me writing. Things like IchiRuki, random things with characters in the Soul Society and whatnot. No IchiHime, though. That is, unfortunately, my NOTP. I WILL write yaoi, as well. OwO How detailed the prompts are will determine how long the chapters are. The prompt was like two sentences, which is why this is barely five hundred words. 8'D**


	2. GrimmIchi

**A/N** Thanks for reading.

I dunno, I want GrimmIchi... eue

 **Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

 **Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

They were arguing before they got to Juha Bach's "palace". Ichigo wanted assurance that Grimmjow wasn't going to attack, so he was yelling at him to promise or swear that he wasn't going to stab them from behind. But the teal haired arrancar sneered and yelled that he didn't need to promise shit and that he should be happy that he was even there at all.

Ichigo had snorted. "Oh, yeah! _Very_ happy to have an enemy with me!" He crossed his arms and sent him a glare. "Remember the last time we saw each other? I told you we could be rivals and what did you do? You attacked and got your ass handed to you."

Grimmjow sneered and gave him a deadly glare. "Nnoitra was a pussy fighter! If he fought me head on he'd—"

"Still hand your ass to you?!" Ichigo couldn't help but quip.

Grimmjow seethed, shaking in anger and sending him a furious glare. He jumped and punched him, which had everyone trying to seperate the two.

He still didn't know how it happened.

One minute they're yelling at each other, the next they were making out.

Everyone froze when it happened, especially them when they realized what was happening. Grimmjow grabbed his shoulders and shoved him away, shaking from fury and teeth grinding together. Ichigo managed to catch himself and sent him a glare as he tried ignoring the tingling from his lips.

"So you're not going to attack?" Ichigo crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

Grimmjow huffed and looked away. "Whatever, it wouldn't be worth my time."

It seemed that's all he'd be getting from him, so he went back to sitting down, as did Grimmjow. Everyone stared at them in shock before they went back to sitting. Ichigo didn't seem to notice that Orihime had frozen in shock. All he tried doing was ignore the awkward atmosphere.

He scowled when he saw Yoruichi grinning. No doubt she had something she wanted to say.

"Just remember, Kurosaki," Grimmjow sent him a glare. "After we beat whoever this Juha Bach is, yer ass is mine."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and gave a nod.

"...Both metaphorically and physically." Yoruichi said with a grin.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo sent her a glare while his face flushed.

All Grimmjow did was roll his eyes and wait for them to get to this palace.

* * *

 **I dunno, I wanted to write something with them. eue Hee.**


End file.
